The Sacred Blossom
by Digital X
Summary: *NEW* Chapter 4 added! Syaoran is called on to protect Sakura when a criminal is stalking her. But they haven't seen each other for nine years. Will this unexpected reunion bring back old love, or just the memory of a broken promise?
1. Forced Return

The Sacred Blossom  
  
Author's Note: my first attempt to actually write a long CCS fic. The group are twenty-one and Sakura and Syaoran haven't seen each other since he left after the capture of the void card. Syaoran is no longer engaged to Meilin (I like this name more. Meiling is just a… weird name). He still loves Sakura but doesn't plan on seeing her too soon. Sakura now works as a model for Tomoyo's world famous designer company. So… on with the fic!  
  
  
Chapter 1 "Forced Return"  
  
Syaoran Li walked happily down the breezeway of the clan headquarters, tossing his car keys ever so often in the air. It was not like him to be happy anywhere near the clan. But he couldn't help it. The Li clan had just announced the new leader of the clan. And surprisingly, it wasn't him. It wasn't Syaoran Li, the one who was suppose to be the leader. The one who had encountered the Clow Mistress herself and fallen in love with her. Of course, nobody knew about that, except Meilin. But this whole clan business… it was driving him mad. Until the announcement made moments ago. That Kenta had been chosen instead of him. Kenta, a close cousin of Syaoran's, was a very nice guy. Syaoran was glad he had been chosen, he couldn't think of anybody else more perfect for the job. Kenta was a fun and hardworking guy. Unlike Syaoran, if he had been chosen as the leader, he would have probably totally forgotten about everything and became some kind of workaholic. In fact… talking about work, Syaoran had some clan business to take care of. After all, even if he wasn't the leader, he was still Kenta's right hand man…  
"Syaoran!" a voice shook him out of his thoughts.  
He turned towards the voice, and saw Meilin running towards him. She immediately hugged him tight, squeezing the air out of him. Even though they were no longer engaged, she was still high on hugging and hanging on to Syaoran at all times. She was obviously acting as bodyguard, saving him for Sakura.  
"Mei-Meilin! Ca-can't breathe!" he managed to gasp out.  
She let go of him, "Sorry Syaoran! But I couldn't help it! Can you believe that Kenta actually got the position!!??"  
Syaoran smiled. He did believe it. He had known that his mother had something to do with this. She knew that her dense son would not be able to handle this job of hers.   
Syaoran looked across the big yard, and saw Kenta standing outside of the entrance of the headquarters. He waved, Kenta waved back. Syaoran slowly walked across the yard towards Kenta, with Meilin hanging on to his arm.  
"Hey dude, how's it going?" Kenta raised his hand for a high five.  
"Nothin' much. Congrats on being the leader of the clan. Should I now bow down before my master?" he joked.   
"Ha ha. Very funny," Kenta said dryly. He didn't believe in rank. "Anyways, the elders want to see you."  
"Why?"  
"Dunno."  
"K then, I'll just leave this psychotic girl with you," Syaoran said as he tried to pry Meilin off him.   
"Very funny!" Meilin huffed as she let go of him.  
Syaoran just laughed.   
And catching a glance of Meilin attempting to glomp Kenta, he shook his head, chuckling. And walked deeper into the old Chinese house.  
  
*** inside the clan headquarters ***  
  
"Syaoran Li!" a voice boomed once he was inside the dark room.  
"Yes?" Syaoran said in a very respectable voice.  
"Even if you weren't chosen to be the clan leader, you still have very important duties," an elder in the shadows said.  
"I know…"  
"We have decided you must go back to the Clow Mistress-"  
"WHAT!!!"  
"DO you not know what RESPECT you must pay to the ELDERS!!!" an angry voice said.  
"I'm sorry," Syaoran murmured. "I was caught off guard. I have not seen the Clow Mistress for 9 years, I do not wish to see her… again."  
"Do you actually think that we wanted Kenta to be the leader Syaoran Li?" a new voice from the shadows said. "We knew of your feelings for the Clow Mistress, and we had persistence from your mother. But it should have been you, Syaoran Li. You were the perfect choice, yet we knew of something that will give you greater challenge. You must return to Japan and protect the Clow Mistress."  
"Is she in danger??" Syaoran asked alarmingly.  
"I presume that you know what the Clow Mistress' occupation is?"  
"Yes, she is a model. For her friend."  
"Tomoyo Daidouji."  
"Yes."  
"Tomoyo Daidouji is one of the world's most famous designers," an elder said. "And the Clow Mistress works as one of her best models, what does bring to your mind?"  
"Well," Syaoran was confused. "She's famous, just like some of the actors. And the actors get stalkers and… are you saying that Sakura is being stalked?!"  
"Yes, she is," an elder said calmly.  
"Bu-but…" Syaoran stuttered, "she must have bodyguards and the clow cards can always help her."  
"We have references that tell us some of the world's most famous stalkers are after her. Bodyguards will be no good. We need more experience for this kind of job. Yet the clow cards are no good…"  
"What do you mean by that?? The clow cards are all useful allies!"  
"The clow cards are weakest in this year. It is the anniversary of Clow's death. They long to return to their old master… the seal on them is weakest at this point."  
"So you want me to…"  
"Yes," the elder finished for him. "We do want you to be the Clow Mistress' personal bodyguard, who's around her 24/7."  
"But… but I can't use magic either! So I'm no good!" Syaoran pleaded.  
"You have had martial arts training since a very young age. And we have provided weapons."  
As the elder said this, a part of the floor started moving, it went down, leaving a hole in the floor. But then came up again, this time with a suitcase.  
Syaoran opened the suitcase. In there, he found numerous guns and daggers, along with a long sword. It was similar to the one he used to summon magic. But he sensed no magic aura around this sword. It was just a plain sword.  
"Take these to aid you in protecting the Clow Mistress. We wish you good luck, your plane leaves tomorrow." This was the final word of the elders as they descended into the shadows.  
"Syaoran stood up and took the suitcase in his hand. He walked toward the exit of the dim room. He turned around for one more look just as he was about to walk out. He saw the shadowed face of an elder, still looking at him.   
"It's Sakura, not Clow Mistress," Syaoran whispered. If the elder heard him, he showed no reaction as he descended into the shadow with the other elders.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, first chapter all finished. So move right on to the next chapter! I was only gonna release one chapter until I found out that the chapter I planned was way too long. I hope you'll like the title. I didn't want to use something plain and original like "The Bodyguard" or something stupid like that. You'll find the meaning of the title in the next chapter. And I forgot that Kenta was a Japanese name. Just ignore it, I couldn't think of any good Chinese names anyway.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura  



	2. The Blossom holds Meaning

The Sacred Blossom  
  
Author's note: a pretty short chapter. This and the first chapter was originally suppose to be just one chapter. But then I realized it was way too long. So this one's pretty short, and contains some flashbacks. It's the day after.  
  
  
Chapter 2 "The Blossom holds Meaning"  
  
21 year-old Sakura Kinomonto was a mess as she was getting ready for her photo shot.  
"Urg! I'm gonna be late and Tomoyo's gonna kill me!" she said to herself as she struggled into a pair of jeans.   
She looked on her dresser for her wristwatch, but found herself mesmerized by something else. The cherry blossom branch in a vase that was sitting on of top her dresser. It's been nine years… nine years since he's given that to me. And I'm still keeping it blooming with the flower card…  
  
*** flashback ***  
  
"Syaoran! Wait, promise me you'll come back?"  
He smiled at her, "of course I'll come back. Why wouldn't I when there's a green-eyed beauty waiting for me."  
Sakura blushed. It was the perfect moment, they were standing all alone under the cherry blossom trees, without onii-chan or Tomoyo popping out of nowhere. Yet…  
Syaoran sensed that she wanted something more out of that promise, he looked around him and saw the perfect gift. He reached up and broke off a branch, handing it to her.  
"Sealed with a cherry branch," he said. But that didn't' sound right, it usually wasn't a cherry branch that was sealed. Syaoran looked at her. She was staring at him, kind of dreamily. She looked adorable like that, with the little blush on her cheek and her big green eyes shining. He couldn't help it, it was the perfect moment, he leaned forward just a little bit and kissed her softly on the lips.  
"Sealed with a cherry blossom… and a kiss," he said softly. "I'll be back."  
With that, he turned his back on her, and left…  
  
*** end flashback ***  
  
It was like he had turned his back on her forever… Cause he never came back. Sakura suddenly snapped out of her daydream, hearing the doorbell ring.   
"Coming!" she called as she threw on a pink tank top.  
Probably Tomoyo coming to kill me she thought as she opened the door. But it was possibly the last person Sakura Kinomonto would expect at her doorsteps.  
  
*** earlier that day ***  
  
Syaoran sighed as he picked up the two suitcases at the luggage claim at Tokyo International. One contained his cloth, and the other contained the weapons. He was sure the elders had put some kind of spell on it. Or else he would be behind bars right now.   
Syaoran sighed, he was glad that Tomoyo had set her main office in Tokyo. Or else he would have to take a long train ride to Tomoeda. While waiting for an available taxi, Syaoran caught a glance of a magazine a woman was reading. It was a fashion magazine and on the front cover was… Sakura. She had changed. After nine years, it was expect. But she still looked like the little girl that Syaoran had left standing under the cherry tree. But her body had matured and she was just… unbelievably beautiful. Sakura's hair hung in casual waves across her shoulder. And she was wearing what appeared to be black leather pants and a small shirt with long billowing sleeves. She stood in a casual pose. Sakura had a healthy glow, and Syaoran could tell she was different from the other airheaded models that were bulimic or something. Syaoran just longed to have her by his side, to have her giggle and laugh and bring that happiness out of him.   
  
*** outside of Sakura's place ***  
  
"Thank you!" Syaoran called as the taxi driver drove away.  
Syaoran turned around, surveying the house in front of him. It was a very normal house, not the kind of house fit for a supermodel. But Sakura had always been different, Syaoran thought as he walked up to her front door.   
This is it… And he rang the doorbell.  
"Coming!" a sweet voice called. And Syaoran's heart picked up speed. It was her voice. The voice he hadn't heard for nine years. And for a minute, Syaoran almost considered running away. Here he was, on the doorsteps of the love of his life, and he just couldn't bear to see her again. But it was too late. The door opened.  
  
Syaoran's breath caught in his throat. She was even more beautiful in person. And the sweet smell of her perfume was enticing. All he could do was stand there and watch her expressions, her body stiff and unmoving, deep green eyes in shock.  
"Sakura…"  
"Syaoran… you came back… like you said you would…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So… I guess you could call that a cliffhanger. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. But I think I'm coming down with a bad case of writer's block. Please review and tell me what you think of my fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura  



	3. The Impossible Starts...

The Sacred Blossom  
  
Author's Note: Wow! I can't believe all the positive feedback I'm getting! Thank you all sooooooo much! ^^ And to all the threats I got, you got what you wanted, the third chapter! I'll try not to make this chapter a cliffhanger, but only reading can tell…  
  
  
Chapter 3 "The Impossible Starts…"  
  
"Syaoran… you came back… like you said you would…"  
Sakura's mind was a total jumble as she stared at the young man in front of her. He still had the amber eyes and the messy brown hair. Yet he had grown in a way that was unexplainable.  
"Sakura, I-"  
That one unfinished sentence snapped her out of her dream state. And she realized the situation she was in. Here stood the love of her life in front of her doorsteps. And she had no idea how to react. Should she be happy that he finally returned after nine years of total ignorance? Or should she be mad and slap him for doing something like this to her? But before she could do any of those things, she should invite him in.  
"Oh where are my manners!" she said quickly, "come in, please…"  
She let him in and led him to the living room.  
"Take a seat."  
They sat down across from each other.  
Sakura started to ramble. "Would you like some tea? It must have been a long trip, do you need a place to stay? I'm sure Tomoyo would have enough room for you. I would let you stay, but my house is really nothing compared to her mansion and-"  
"Sakura!"  
She stopped talking.  
"It's okay, I can handle everything myself."  
"Really eh? I bet you could handle yourself for the past few years. Nine years if I'm not mistaken." Sakura's voice was getting harsh.  
Syaoran winced. He knew this was coming.  
"I couldn't come back Sakura… I just couldn't…"  
"And why is that?? Oh, let me guess! The elders and the clan wouldn't let you? Right? It's always the same stupid excuse!" Sakura's anger flared up. She was about to kick him out of the house if the door hadn't burst open at that moment.  
"Sakura!" a half delirious Tomoyo burst through her door, along with two bodyguards. "Where were you?! I thought something had happened to you! It's not the best to have a supermodel live in a house with no protection! And where's Hiroshi?? I'm gonna fire him the minute I see him again! Now you've totally screwed up the photo shot. I'm going to-"  
Only then did Tomoyo notice the guest in Sakura's living room.  
"Li!" she gasped. "OOOOHHHHH!!!! You're back!!!!!" In a millisecond, Tomoyo whipped out a camera. "How KAWAII!! I'm gonna call this 'Li's Return!'"  
*everybody falls down anime style*  
"Tomoyo will you give the camera a rest?" Sakura asked.  
"But he's finally came back, after nine years!!" Tomoyo said excitedly. "Oh, I'm so sorry Li," she turned off the camera. "You must be exhausted after that long trip. You can stay at my place."  
"No it's okay-"  
But it was too late. Tomoyo snapped her fingers and the two bodyguards walked up.  
"Please take Mr. Li's luggage and put it in the limo, he'll be staying for a while." Tomoyo told them.  
The two bodyguards each took one of the suitcases.  
"No, it's okay, I can do it," Syaoran said as he struggled to get the suitcase with the weapons out of the bodyguard's hand. But during the struggle Syaoran's hand hit the clasp of the suitcase, and it flew open. Weapons flew out.  
Syaoran fell back onto the floor, and found two guns pointing at his head and two very shocked girls staring at the weapons strewn on the floor.  
"NO!" Tomoyo said. "Don't hurt him. I'm sure he has a reason. I want the two of you to stand guard outside."  
"Bu-But Ms. Daidouji…" one of the bodyguards argued.  
"No buts. Now GO!" Tomoyo pushed them outside.  
She closed the door after them, turned around, crossed her arms and stared hard at Syaoran. "Explain yourself."  
Syaoran could not believe this was the same Tomoyo of nine years ago. Her attitude had a major change. But it was for the best…  
Syaoran bent down to start picking up the weapons. "I'm here to be Sakura's bodyguard." He said simply without looking up.  
"And how did you hire yourself into my company, Mr. Syaoran Li?" Tomoyo asked.  
"The clan wanted me to. They have resources that say Sakura has been stalked by some of the world's most famous criminals. They wanted my experience to protect the Clow Mistress." Syaoran looked up and saw Sakura's shocked face.  
"But… But it can't be…"  
"Sakura," Tomoyo said. "You're on the cover of practically every fashion magazine in Japan. Of course you would have stalkers. But what about the clow cards Li? They were always useful allies."  
"This is the year of Clow's death. The clow cards are weakest at this time. They long to return to their master, so the seal on them is weakest at this point. It is impossible for Sakura or me to use magic this year."  
"I'm sorry Li, but Sakura already have a personal bodyguard. Hiroshi Takahashi. He's one of the best."  
"I hope you do know what danger Sakura is in. And I don't think this Hiroshi of yours has had training since he was a child. I only want the best for Sakura. I hope you do too," Syaoran said.  
"I… I," Tomoyo bit her lower lip, he had caught her off guard. "Alright, I guess. I'll have to assign Hiroshi to another model, can't exactly lose one of the best bodyguards in my company."  
"Wait a sec," Sakura stepped in. "You guys are talking about me here. You should at least get my opinion Tomoyo. Hiroshi was a very good bodyguard, and I may not want to lose him."  
"But-"  
Sakura turned towards Syaoran. His heart picked up speed. He prepared for the worst.  
But instead, she smiled at him. "I guess this means your gonna have to live here and be around me 24/7 eh?"  
Syaoran nodded.  
A sly smile appeared on Sakura's face. "Well, I guess I could use somebody to carry my bags and cook me dinner. You're hired!" And she walked off to her room.  
Syaoran and Tomoyo stared dumbstruck at Sakura's retreating back.  
"Last time I checked, I was hiring the guys," Tomoyo shook her head. "I would be careful Li, Sakura's not always like this, she just wants to get even with you."  
"I kinda figured."  
"Oh! I want to introduce you."  
Tomoyo walked out of the house and came back with the two bodyguards.  
"Guys, I want you to meet Ms. Kinomoto's new bodyguard, Syaoran Li!"  
The two guys just stared at him, without a word.  
"Um… never mind," Tomoyo said uncertainly. "Come on, I still have to preplan the photo shot and sign some papers." And she walked out the door.  
The two bodyguards followed her.  
"To bad for Hiroshi, he's wanted to get his hands on that chick ever since day one," a bodyguard said.  
"I know, but this Li guy is weird, he just appeared out of nowhere with a case of guns…"  
Syaoran heard the small conversation, and narrowed his eyes. Whoever this Hiroshi was, he wasn't going to like him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, well. All finished with the third chapter! Hope you guys like it! It seems like my writer's block has worn off. And that's super good! ^^ The next chapter will probably be like, three month later of something. I want to get it out as soon as possible. And please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura  



	4. It's all about Self-Control

The Sacred Blossom  
  
Author's note: I'm really sorry this chapter came out late. I had a lot of school work to do. Now remember that this chapter takes place about 3 month after the last. I hope you like it. At least Syaoran and Sakura will get closer…  
  
  
Chapter 4 "It's all about Self-Control"  
  
Syaoran sighed as he flipped a pancake. It's been about three month since he first arrived. And nothing out of the ordinary has happened. It was getting boring. Even doing the clan's paperwork was better than driving Sakura to photo shoots and making her dinner. But there was something he didn't need to complain about. And that was Sakura. She turned back to her old sweet self after a few days. And they've maintained a friendly and polite relationship ever since.   
Syaoran tipped the fifth pancake onto a plate and set the table. Just as he was finishing, Sakura dashed out of her bedroom.  
"Oh great! I'm late for my interview with that fashion magazine."  
"Did you forget the name again?" Syaoran asked amusingly.  
"I'm not that fond of interviews," she replied. "Anyways, you know where it is, right?"  
"Yep."  
"Okay, good." Sakura grabbed a pancake and stuffed her face.  
"Vet's blo," she said, her mouth full.  
Syaoran chuckled at the sight before him. She looked adorable. There are times where he just wish he could throw her on the bed and…  
He shook his head vigorously. It was no use having daydreams. He's never even been in Sakura's bedroom.  
"It's all about self-control…" he murmured to himself.  
"Hoe?" Sakura looked at him strangely.  
"Nothing!" Syaoran said quickly. "Just thinking about directions."  
"Well, it's too late now, we've got to go!" Sakura grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car.  
  
*** after the interview and back at Sakura's place***  
  
"Whew! I cannot believe that journalist had to ask so many questions. I'm beat," Sakura collapsed on the couch.  
"Don't you have a photo shoot today?" Syaoran asked?  
"Oh just GREAT! This is one hell of a busy day!" Sakura said, angrily. "When is it?"  
Syaoran checked her schedule. "In 30 min."  
"Okay, good. I'm gonna take a shower." And she stalked off to her bedroom.  
Syaoran wiped his forehead. It had been a very hot day. He might as well take a shower too. Syaoran walked into his own bathroom. Only to find that he was out of clean towels.  
Great, he thought. Sakura has the clean towels in her bathroom. And the only way to get to her bathroom is through her bedroom. Not to mention she's taking a shower right now…   
Syaoran heaved a sigh, and sat down to wait. She usually didn't take long to shower. Fifteen minutes max.  
  
*** fifteen minutes later***  
  
Syaoran got up from his sitting position on the couch. He had heard the water turn off five minutes ago. Yet Sakura was still in her bedroom. He did like the feel of this. She didn't take long to dress either. So picking up his gun, he walked quietly towards Sakura's bedroom and opened the door as slowly as he could.  
Big mistake.   
Sakura was sitting on her bed. Her back to him, and wearing a pair of white sweatpants. But that was the only thing she was wearing. Which didn't exactly help Syaoran in the department of self-control. Her hair was wet and droplets of water that were in her hair and on her bare back made her look like a goddess. But she appeared to be in pain. Her shoulders were tense and she was breathing heavily. Syaoran immediately crossed the room and laid a hand on her bare shoulder, which sent tingles up his arm.  
"Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked, alarmed.  
"Syaoran…" she looked up at him. Then realized what she was not wearing and quickly pulled on a shirt.  
"Sakura tell me what's wrong!!" Syaoran placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently.  
He heard her murmur "Flower Card…" and followed her gaze. She was looking at a vase with a cherry blossom branch in it. It looked strangely familiar. But it couldn't be…. It should have dried out by now. Unless, she was using the flower card.  
"Sakura, lose your hold on the flower card, you know you can't use them this year!" He shook her more vigorously.  
"NO!" Sakura said. "I can't."  
Syaoran had no choice now. He had to use his own magic to stop her. Concentrating his power, he slashed out with his magic, causing the connection between Sakura and the flower card to break.  
"NO! Why did you have to do that?" Sakura started sobbing.  
"I'm sorry… Sakura, I had to," Syaoran embraced her and she sobbed into his chest.  
"Why did you keep it?"  
"I had to… I reminded me that you…" realizing what she was saying, Sakura abruptly stopped and pulled away from Syaoran. He immediately felt a wave of coldness without Sakura's warm aura.  
"I… I need to change!" she said.  
"Yeah, I'll leave you be…"  
  
*** photo shoot ***  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura as she posed in front of the camera. She was ravishing. And looked cute in the new sundresses that Tomoyo had designed.  
"Um… Ms. Daidouji?" the photographer asked. "Wasn't there suppose to be a male model for some of advertising shots?"  
"You mean Yakumo Shirou?" Tomoyo replied.  
"Yeah, that's what it says on here," the photographer looked at a clipboard.  
"Didn't I say that he wasn't gonna make it and to find another one?" Tomoyo asked.  
"Um… no, Ms. Daidouji, you said no such thing."  
"Oh brother, now we're gonna have to delay the other shots."  
"Um… if I may suggest something Ms. Daidouji," the photographer eyed Syaoran.  
"Of course, anything is appreciated now."  
"Why don't we use him," and he pointed at Syaoran.  
Suddenly, Syaoran began to feel very uncomfortable as everybody stared at him.  
"Oh why didn't I see it in the first place. You're perfect Li!" Tomoyo exclaimed.  
"No, I really am not good with cameras." Syaoran took a step back.  
"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." Tomoyo jumped forward and grabbed his arm. "The only place you're going is wardrobe." And she pushed him into the dressing room.  
  
Sakura was getting very bored waiting for Syaoran. But she couldn't wait to see what Tomoyo had picked out for him.  
"Okay, he's ready," Tomoyo announced.  
Sakura glanced at Syaoran emerging out of the dressing room. And lost her breath. He was wearing dressy black pants and a crisp white shirt that was about halfway unbuttoned. It revealed his muscular chest. It was like he had grown 3 years younger. He was… perfect.  
  
Syaoran blushed as he struggled to button up his shirt.  
"They're suppose to stay that way Li!" Tomoyo said as she undid the button that Syaoran had just buttoned. "Now go!" and she pushed him onto the photo stage.  
Sakura smiled at him. "You look nice."   
"Thanks, you do to."  
Sakura was wearing a black miniskirt and a white sleeveless shirt.  
"Okay," the photographer said. "I only need a few pictures. It's a perfume ad. You know like staring into each other's eyes and things like that."   
  
(A/N: I'm sure you guys have seen those perfume ads for Calvin Klein or something like that. There's usually a couple holding on to each other and it's always black and white.)  
  
Sakura and Syaoran gulped.  
Just what I need, Syaoran thought, to get lost in Sakura's big jade eyes.  
I've done this before. I can handle it, Sakura thought, I hope…  
"Okay," the photographer got the camera ready. "Show me what you got."  
On instinct, Syaoran's arms snaked around Sakura's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Perfect!" and the photographer started to snap shots. (you know how photographers like to talk while they take photos)  
Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes. His warm amber eyes. So perfect. She felt so comfortable in his arms. And the sound of the camera died away as Syaoran's gaze on her grew more intense.  
Syaoran was totally lost in Sakura's eyes. They were so beautiful and it was like she held all the answers in the world. Her perfume filled his senses. God he loved her. If only…  
Syaoran's face inched a little closer to Sakura's. He had wanted to kiss her ever since he got here. He needed to kiss her, it was like he needed air.  
"You know," the photographer interrupted them, "you don't really need to k-"  
But he never finished his sentence, because Tomoyo had him in a choke hold.  
"Why did you have to do that!" she said through clenched teeth.  
Then she smiled sweetly at Sakura and Syaoran, who were no longer in their dazed state. "You may go."  
  
*** Sakura's place, very late ***  
  
Syaoran groggily got out of bed. He needed water. Opening his bedroom door, he saw a light in the kitchen. It was probably Sakura. As he got nearer to the kitchen, he could make out what Sakura was wearing a pink silk slip and munching on carrot sticks. Syaoran had always thought Sakura was adorable and beautiful. But never had he seen her this… sexy. And now, self-control was not an option. He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Her soft skin felt warm and smooth. Sakura jumped a little at his touch. But quickly calmed down as he began moved his hands up and down her arms.  
"Syaoran…"  
"Shhh…" he shushed her.  
He leaned down and kissed her neck. He felt Sakura shudder.  
Sakura suddenly turned around in her chair, she pulled Syaoran down to her level and kissed him. Realization came to Syaoran as she wrapped her arms tighter around him.   
"You want me, don't you," he said in a very un-Syaoran way.  
Sakura only replied by walking towards her bedroom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Um… I guess this is the PG-13 part. I usually don't write this descriptive. Hope you guys like it! I think I'm gonna put Eriol in the next chapter. Which will mean some E+T. Think I should? Review and tell me!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura  



End file.
